Internal combustion engines have for many years been using carburetors to supply fuel to the engine through a vacuum created in an intake manifold communicating between the cylinders and the carburetor. Such carbureting devices generally mix the chosen fuel, such as gasoline, with air from the atmosphere, to derive a mixture suitable for ignition in the cylinder chambers of the engine.
In recent years with the advent of ever stricter air pollution regulations it has become important to lean out the mixture exploded in the cylinders to alleviate air pollution. Also in recent years engines have become prone to “run on” or continued ignition by the cylinders of the fuel mixture after the engine has been deactivated. Such a problem is generally caused by higher cylinder temperatures during operation which cause continued cylinder explosions of the air fuel mixture even without a spark plug or other igniter to fire the mixture in the cylinder. Other engines just need a means to shut them down once cessation of running is desired.
As such, there exists a need for a device that provide a means to immediately and permanently cease the flow of fuel through carburetors mounted to supply fuel and air to internal combustion engines. Such a device should be simple in operation, and easily installed universally on engines employing carburetors. Such a device should be easy to employ as either a retrofit to existing carburetors already on running engines, as well as in original equipment manufacture of new carburetors or newly assembled engines.